


Star’s Glow

by princedan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive past tw, M/M, Please forgive any typos im dyslexic and troubled, Soul Mate AU, don’t ask me where the song came from i made it up based on the title of mika’s solo, mika’s parents abandoned him as expected, minor child abuse warning, this is gonna be soft, will update tags as i write chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedan/pseuds/princedan
Summary: An old tale ties together two souls in an unbreakable bond.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu & Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, shumika - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

_Legend said that a god of love designed mankind into perfect pairs of stars, as this god created the world he said, “There shall be order for all, peace and happiness. Each person shall have their perfect match. And once they connect the stars shall illuminate in their names.” However he so rarely saw success in his pairs and vanished and swore to only show his face again once a perfect couple met once again. Just before he left, he decided two children he believed were destined to fall in love and marked them with star birthmarks. One was Mika Kagehira, a poor boy in the Kansai region of Japan. He had an incredibly unlucky upbringing, an orphan, feared in the town for his mismatched eyes. The other being Shu Itsuki, a rich boy in Paris, France. His parents were incredibly wealthy and talented. They only wished the best for their young man. His mother was Japanese and his father was French, he was said to be the perfect child. They were destined to meet one day in the far future. One day, when stars glow together again. ___


	2. Amber and Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start of with backstory of course! This is Mika’s backstory. Anything written here is as true as I could find in regards to the actual settings in Japan. Kinosaki is a small town in Japan which is mostly known for its onsens. I figured it would be the perfect place as it was in the Kansai region. Minor TW for abuse mentions! He’s only about 12-13 here.

Time didn’t feel real in Kinosaki, it was a small town, not many people lived there. Those that did often occupied themselves at one of seven onsens. At night you can hear the distinct sound of wooden geta hitting the bricks of the town.  
In that small town was a young boy in an orphanage, he had dark hair, fair skin, and those striking and mysterious odd-colored eyes of his. Once in a while he’d leave the orphanage with his siblings and walk with them to the closest onsen, however when they got there the boy was always turned away and called a demon forcing him to wait outside for the other children to finish. Without fail, when he came back the same as he left the orphanage staff would always scold him,  
“Yer so messy Kagehira. Clean yerself up immediately.” And then the sharp sting sunk into his skin. He was used to it, it happened every time. Some of the staff would even curse at him and tell him his actions were because he was possessed and should have never been born. He nodded and keeps quiet whenever it happens. There was one woman however that treated him with kindness. She always tended to him when he was sick. She was so gentle and patient she always told him,  
“Mika-chan yer a blessin’ ta this world, you were born with a purpose I wholeheartedly believe. That star on yee wrist is the means of somethin’ more than what anyone could dream.” He is what kept him smiling most nights. Mika had no idea why she was so kind to him, while the others had mistreated him and sometimes beat him for no reason at all. Either way, that woman was a star in a dim night sky. She sung him to sleep on bad nights, coming close to his ear and getting so quiet, so soft. She sang:  
_“Once long ago in a different time reigned a god of love and truth.  
He wanted happiness, truth, and peace  
So he created two men and bound them together for all of time  
But foolishness destroyed what he had made, and he left leaving all behind  
But before he was gone he created once more  
Two children who were fated to be one  
One rich and the other poor  
One to struggle and one to thrive  
One with eyes of amber and lapis lazuli  
One with distant decent  
Only time can tell when they cross path  
But once they notice one another  
They will light up the sky with the stars bright glow  
_  
Without fail it would put Mika to sleep every time.  
  
—  
The next morning Mika woke up at 6am sharp with the rest of the orphanage kids. He was sent to keep care of the sick children, it was all they ever let him do. He prepared warm towels for the children and hurried to rest them on their foreheads. About every 20 minutes when the towels would get cold he would diligently replace them. He did a good job at keeping up on them and making sure everything was clean as well.  
  
At 7am they were fed breakfast simple steamed rice, miso soup, and ham. The young boy finished off his portion and cleared all of the other children’s plates as they also finished up their morning meal. After that the children were sent outside to play for an hour, this would have been the perfect opportunity for Mika to get some sunlight, however he was forced to remain with the sick children simply replacing their warm towels. He would stop and watch out the window while the kids were playing. Often times, he wondered what his life would be like with his mother and father by his side, “God, why’d ya have ta curse me with no parents? I’d give anythin’ ta feel loved.” In the back of his head he knew what to do. He wanted nothing more than to run and run and never come back. He wanted to finally feel happy and free. It would be a while before he could escape, he needed to save up enough from doing chores and part time work at the orphanage to buy the $35 train ticket to take him to Kobe. That’s the town that the woman at the orphanage told him about. She said there's a school that trains the newest idols called Yumenosaki Private Academy. He would do anything to get in. In his free time he practiced singing the songs he knew trying his best to get down the tone and melodies. One day he would get into Yumenosaki no matter what it may take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter of Star’s Glow! Sorry for these chapters being pretty short but we are just at the beginning. I plan on updating this every Friday or Saturday until it is complete, possibly both days if I’m feeling fancy!  
> Feel free to find my on these other social medias!  
> Insta - @shu.itsukis  
> Tumblr - k-hakaze.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @shu_itsukii


	3. Pink-Haired Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Shu’s backstory! Once again I base a lot of things off of actual places and settings to make the story as accurate as possible. Minor warning for implied child abuse(verbal)

A young boy walked quietly down the hallways of a pristine white house. He found himself gazing out of the window directly at the Eiffel Tower. This was going to be the last time in a while that he will get to see this view. The stars dotted the sky lightly and the lights radiated of the tower in front of him. He was going to miss his picnics at the park with his personal maid. And the private chef that’s cooked all of his favorite meals. And even the other butlers and maids that helped him with his homework. He’ll especially miss his private teachers for the arts. He truly excelled in all the things his parents threw at him. Sewing, ballet, singing, acting, you name it and the young man had probably done it. While he would miss it he longed for nothing more than to get out of the house he knew so well. He wanted to grow and change on his own. He wanted to pursue becoming an idol. While he loved the lavish and rich life he lived he craved something different. He heard footsteps from around the corner, they seemed to be light and delicate, that of a lady’s. He hit under a blanket knowing he’d be scolded if it so happened to be his mother. He peered out from the bottom of the blanket and could make out a figure getting closer to him.  
  
“Young Master Itsuki, shouldn’t you be asleep? You are departing for Japan tomorrow after all.” _Caught._ However it was a much less drastic fate than his mother, it was simply his maid, Clara.  
  
“Uh yes ma’am. I was simply saying goodbye to the memories I held here nothing big. You may now be dismissed.” The boys lilac eyes squinting into a glare.  
  
“No need to be so short and bossy with me Sir Shu, I was simply looking out for your health. Your friend Miss Mademoiselle told me you came out here” _Betrayed by his own doll, how cruel. He guesses he probably hasn’t been paying enough attention to Mademoiselle as he prepared for his move and she was upset with him._  
  
“How dare she. Either way I’m fine. I will talk with you in the morning. Good night Miss. Clara.” Shu stomped off to his room and shut the door behind him. Truth is that he had a lot on his mind. What if everyone at the school hated him? Or he wasn’t popular enough to make his own unit? What if the other kids teased him for having his doll.  
  
“Mademoiselle… what if they hate me? What will I do then?”  
_”I’m not quite sure Mr. Shu. However I don’t believe they will hate you. You will blend in just fine I’m certain of that”_  
“I guess you may be right. I just fear another kid… breaking you or destroying you.”  
_”There’s no one cruel enough to do that where you are going Mr. Shu. It’s a school perfect for you.”_ Shu let out a sigh. He had guessed she was right. It was Yumenosaki Private Academy after all. It was a performing arts school. What could really go wrong? Tomorrow was going to be a big day for him, Miss. Clara was right as well, he needed to rest.  
  
—  
  
“Young Master Itsuki, it’s time to wake up and prepare for the day, I’ve already drawn your bath. I’ll pick out clothes for Mademoiselle and you.”  
“Thank you kindly Miss. Clara. Please place my clothes outside the restroom door.”  
“Of course Sir. For breakfast today we have prepared your favorite. A warmed croissant with butter and tea with milk. We will be in the dining hall waiting.”  
“Thank you ma’am.” The young man stretched, got out of bed, and slid on his slippers. He decided to let Mademoiselle sleep in a little longer as it would be a long flight for her. He made his way to the bathroom, just down the hallway to the left. A magnificent clawfoot tub sat before him filled to the brim with bubbles, he then stripped of his silk pajamas and sunk into the nice warm water feeling most of his worries escape his body for a moment in time. He thought of the changes coming to his life. How he’ll make new friends, meet new people, and feel free. He’ll be able to escape from his parents during the year. Do what he wants. Live how he pleases. He’ll be free from their negative views of his mental illness. He will finally feel like himself. However he was still terrified of rejection. He’ll get by… he hopes.  
  
—  
  
About 20 minutes had passed when he finally got out of the bathtub, leaving it for one of the maids to drain and clean later. Shu put on his silk robe and slippers, then folded his discarded pajamas and set them on the counter. Another 10 minutes later and he was finished blow drying his hair to make his pink waves stand out, before going back to his room he packed the last of his toiletries. Once he got to his room he put on his white frilly button-up, black slacks, dress socks, and dress shoes, the Itsuki’s always had to dress up when going on trips. He gently woke his precious Mademoiselle up from her well deserved slumber, _”Good morning Shu-kun, I am excited to begin our new adventure today”_  
  
“I am excited as well Mademoiselle, now let's get you changed from your night gown.” He grabbed a pastel pink gown from the top of his dresser. It was handmade by Shu, with pretty laces and fancy finishings he was almost always proud of the pieces he makes for her. And then they were off to the dining room.  
  
“Good morning mother and father.” Two pairs of mean violet eyes met with their son’s eyes.  
“Good morning son.” said the boys dad “I see you’ve brought that hideous doll to breakfast once again when I told you not to.”  
“Father she is not hideous she is a lady, I expect you to treat her with such respect as you do mother and the maids.”  
“How dare you speak to your father like that! Do you believe just because you will be leaving us that you can take our kindness for granted? We could have sent you away to an orphanage the second we learned about your ‘mental disability’ Shu. You are a disgrace to the Itsuki Family name.”  
“The things you’ve said my entire life no longer affect me. You’re cruelness has no meaning to me anymore. If you truly believe you are above me than act like it. Don’t treat me as a mere inconvenience to you when I work hard to make myself better. While I may not be able to rid myself of my disabilities I will always come out on top at Yumenosaki Academy and you will watch from your fake castle here in Paris.” They pair scoffed as Shu took his usual seat at the dinner table, 5 seats down from his mother and father. Clara ran over his breakfast and poured his tea. Shu thanked his maid and she told him softly that she was proud to see him stand up for himself. It had been the first time he’d ever spoke his mind like that. He was surprised his parents didn’t scold him for acting out of place for his blood. However, he was proud of himself too. It felt good for once. He felt free. No one could crush his happiness anymore. The rest of breakfast was silent except maids and butlers shuffling about the house cleaning and gathering the Itsuki family’s bags for their trip to Japan.  
  
—  
  
It wasn’t only silent during the drive to the airport, it was silent at the airport with only his parent’s speaking to their private jet’s pilot. It was going to be silent on the entire 13 hour flight to Japan. Even the two maids on the flight understood that it was time to be silent. Only short words were spoken between the two maid attendants and the passengers, mostly asking about snacks or drinks. To occupy his time the pink-haired boy drew sketches for unit and outfit concepts. He dreamed of having a fantastical unit called Valkyrie, all steampunk inspired, and the definition of true beauty. He wanted nothing less than perfection as always. He would only want it to me a unit of three maximum for perfect symmetry on stage. Their dances would be elegant and as meaningful as the lyrics to their songs. A dream unit to rule his new school. He smiled at the thought of being at the top of the school. He’d been training his singing voice for years as well as learning various instruments and dance. His whole life was leading up to this very moment and he would steal the spotlight.  
  
The hours melted away slowly but surely. A voice of the intercom broke the 13 hour silence, “Preparing for landing, please fasten your seat belts.” Shu began to pack up his sketch pad and pencils and put it in his leather messenger bag. He was excited to see the Japanese landscape again. He had only seen it about five times when he was younger and visiting his grandma. Japan had always brought back fond memories, in fact it's where the boy got his treasured doll, Mademoiselle. When he was about 6 he was visiting his favorite person in the world, his grandma. She always had gifts for him, she was so kind and had words of encouragement. She knew how to best deal with his condition.  
  
“Shu, this birthmark will guide you through life. It will show you to a love you’ve never known before I feel it somewhere inside of me. You’re very important to this world, remember that when your down.” The old woman pointed to a blonde-haired porcelain doll with bright green eyes, “That doll over there has been in our family for generations, she looked just like my mother when she was younger. She will now guide you through the troubles you face. Her name is Mademoiselle, treat her with care.” Shu’s lilac eyes lit with joy and he jumped up to grab the doll and perch her on his arm.  
  
_“Thank you so much for giving me a new loving and caring owner I will miss you very much”_ said the young man in a higher pitched girlish voice. His grandmother giggled and patted him on the head.  
  
“Of course Mademoiselle. Keep this boy in check won’t you?” With gentle care, Shu made the doll nod in response.  
  
Time has since passed and Shu was much older now, yet he still clung onto those memories and onto his beloved Mademoiselle. She would guide him through life, maybe one day he would find a girl who looks like her to keep him company. The plane touched down and all of its passengers gathered their belongings and made their way out of the jet. They hurried into a black limousine with darkly tinted windows and were off to Shu’s new living quarters.  
  
—  
  
It was smaller than expected. The bedroom seemed to be where most of the space was, them there was an average sized living area, a tiny kitchen, bathroom, and closet space. All of Shu’s necessary belongings were already shipped and unpacked so it looked like a small fully furnished apartment. It was nice not having to do any of the heavy lifting, however it felt like it took away a part of his sense of freedom. He was excited to decorate his new apartment the way he wanted, but it seems like that was decided for him. Shu dropped off the rest of his belongings and laid down for a moment in his already-made bed. He felt at peace once again. This was the right decision. He belonged here in Japan. He sighed and got up again, he couldn’t wait around too much longer or his parents would be upset, they did have to go tour Yumenosaki and get his uniform fit after all.  
  
The school was about a 20 minute walk from Shu’s apartment, but of course it's not like that mattered since his parents decided to arrive by limousine. Not only that, but they also hired four bodyguards to ensure their safety in walking about the school. Shu noticed a small girl with greenish brown hair standing by a bush, she looked ratty and beat up, like she hadn’t showered or cut her hair in months. For some reason there was a slight glow from his star birthmark when he looked at the girl. He ignored it and moved on letting the star’s glow fade once again. He chose to focus on preparing to attend the school of his dreams. Being on top was more important to him than his silly star or the young lady by the bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Star’s Glow! Next chapter will focus on Mika again!  
> Follow me elsewhere!  
> Instagram - @shu.itsukis  
> Tumblr - k-hakaze.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - shu_itsukii


End file.
